Generally, in a process in which a flexible display device and the like are manufactured, a method in which components of the device are formed on a carrier substrate or process substrate using adhesion and the like and the corresponding device is delaminated from the rigid substrate is used.
FIGS. 1 to 3 are views for describing a method of adhering a color filter to a display panel and the like according to a conventional art.
Referring to FIG. 1, a separating layer for delaminating a color filter from a glass substrate is formed on the glass substrate, the color filter is formed on the separating layer, and an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) or thin-film transistor (TFT) is additionally adhered to an optically clear adhesive (OCA) film.
Next, referring to FIG. 2, a process of adhering the OCA film to the color filter is performed.
Next, a process of separating the glass substrate from the separating layer is performed through delamination.
According to the above-described conventional process, since the delamination and adhesion processes are performed as separate processes, there are problems in that a yield decreases in addition to the number of required processes being large and a process time becoming longer.
In addition, there is a problem in that a considerable level of deformation of a workpiece occurs due to a residual stress generated in the adhesion and delamination processes.